


Lesson Learned

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Lesson Learned [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Shaun Hastings Sass, Smut, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You prepare for an onslaught of embarrassment the morning after you made an ill-timed, drunken confession to Shaun.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. An Accidental Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare for an onslaught of embarrassment the morning after you made an ill-timed, drunken confession to Shaun.

She had barely opened her eyes before groaning and squeezing them shut. Her head was pounding.

 _Fuck_ , she thought.  _That’s the last time I let Desmond mix my Moscow Mules unsupervised._

She nestled down under her covers, hugging her pillow as she thought back to the night before. Rebecca suggested having a little going-away party for her and Desmond—they were leaving today to scout locations for the new Animus Team HQ. Tensions had been high as they prepped for the next move, so a night of drinking and hanging out was exactly what they needed. Desmond spent the evening pouring shots and mixing cocktails; his Mule was the best she’d ever had. She drank three or four of them—or was it five? She couldn’t remember, but she ended up getting pretty drunk. She needed to let off some steam; she hated moving, and spending the next four days alone with Shaun packing up HQ wasn’t exactly her idea of fun.

 _Shaun…_  his name triggered a fuzzy memory from the night before. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Shaun had begrudgingly joined them, sitting at the loft’s fancy bar and sipping Scotch while everyone else downed cocktails and shots.

She sighed. She’d developed a crush on Shaun almost immediately, and instead of fizzling out over time, her feelings had just grown stronger. There was something about Shaun that she found irresistible, in spite of his snarky attitude. ( _Or_ , she admitted,  _because of it_.) Thankfully, she’d managed to keep her feelings hidden from the team. Or had she? Something was bothering her, nagging persistently in the back of her mind.

She tried to piece the night together. Shots at the bar with Desmond… she and Rebecca showing off their mastery of 90s boy band choreography… and then she was in the kitchen, talking with Shaun.  _What had they talked about?_  She remembered being in there with him for a while, but that was all she could recall. Unless…

 _Oh shit._ Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright.

 _Shaun. I told Shaun last night._   _Dammit, Desmond. You and those fucking Mules._

She held her head in her hands. She couldn’t remember exactly what she had said, or  _why_  she’d brought it up, but she  _just knew_  that she’d told him how she felt about him. She sighed. Shaun would probably never let her hear the end of it—especially over the next few days. With Rebecca and Desmond gone, he’d have plenty of opportunities to gloat without having to feel bad about embarrassing her in front of them.

She glanced at her watch—Rebecca and Desmond would be leaving soon, and she wanted to see them off. She rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of gym shorts, and zipped a hoodie over her tank top. She crept slowly into the living room; Rebecca and Desmond were absent, but Shaun was sitting at the kitchen island with his back to her.  _Maybe I can sneak back in my room before Shaun notices me. I can just text Rebecca to let me know when they’re ready…_

“Good morning, Y/N,” Shaun said without turning around. “Feeling well-rested? Recovered after last night?”

_Damn._

“Ugh. I feel like I’ve been kicked in the head,” she groaned as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

Shaun looked at her over the rim of his glasses. “You know that Desmond’s cocktails are almost all liquor. And you had quite a few of them last night.” He smirked wryly. “Anything you’re having trouble remembering? I’d be happy to jog your memory.”

She fidgeted with her coffee cup, avoiding eye contact. “No, Shaun, I think I’m good for now.”

“Are you sure? I learned a  _lot_ about you last night,” he teased.

The door opened, and Desmond walked in. Y/N sighed in relief.

“Nice of you to join us! You didn’t have to get all dressed up to see us off, though,” Desmond said, winking at her. 

She smiled and then winced, pressing her hands to her eyes.

“Your Mules knocked me flat on my ass,” she responded. “I just woke up half an hour ago.”

“I can make you a pitcher of Bloody Marys before I go, if you want. Hair of the dog… you’ll be on your feet in no time,” Desmond offered.

“Right, because what Y/N needs is to get drunk and embarrass herself  _again_ ,” Shaun broke in.

Desmond raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m fine, Desmond. Thanks.”

“Okay, well… you guys don’t have too much fun without us. We’ll see you in a few days!”

She gave Desmond a hug and closed the door behind him. When she was sure Desmond was gone, she turned and stalked back to the kitchen toward Shaun.

“What the  _fuck,_  Shaun?!”

“Oh come on. He had no idea what I was talking about,” Shaun answered smoothly. “I’m not even sure  _you_  know what I’m talking about.”

She sighed in exasperation. “ _Fine_ , Shaun. Let’s hear it. I know you’re going to hold it over my head all weekend. So tell me, what, exactly, did I say to you last night?” She hoped that if she pretended it wasn’t a big deal, he’d get bored and leave her alone.  

“I’m not going to make it that easy for you,” he said smugly. “I think I’ll let you mull it over some more. Maybe it’ll come back to you.”

Shaun stood up and crossed to put his mug in the sink, placing his hand on the small of her back as he brushed past her. The hair on her neck stood up—he’d never touched her like that before.

 _It’s because you told him. He’s just playing with you,_ she reminded herself.

She suppressed the urge to arch back into his touch and glared at him instead.

“Fine. Then I’m going to mull it over in a bath. You can pack up most of your workstation without me.” She turned on her heel and stomped off toward the bathroom.


	2. Prolonged Provcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun’s attempt to tease you about a drunken confession backfires when you decide to put him in his place.

The loft apartment that the Animus Team had been living in for the past few weeks had a huge tub in the bathroom. This was only the second time she’d been able to soak in it, and it was glorious. She’d added some bath salts that the loft’s owner had left behind for guests; they turned the water a deep shade of purple and made the whole bathroom smell like lavender. She sighed as she sank deeper into the water. If someone had asked her, she would have said that not taking more baths in this tub was the biggest mistake she’d made on this leg of the mission—that is, until she had drunkenly confessed her feelings for Shaun  _to Shaun._

She frowned. There had to be a way to turn this around on him, to make him not  _want_  to tease her. The way he’d touched her earlier proved that he was willing to fight dirty to get under her skin. She shivered as she thought about his firm hand resting on her back, and then slowly sliding down to squeeze her ass as he pulled her against him…

She snapped herself out of it. She’d been actively fantasizing about Shaun for a few months now. He was quite handsome, not to mention clever and witty, and that accent— _god_. She was ashamed to admit how many times she’d gotten off thinking about Shaun whispering filthy things in her ear in his crisp accent while he fucked her.

It had been hard enough to hide her feelings before, but now that he knew how she felt and was going out of his way to  _touch_ her, it would be nearly impossible. She wouldn’t be able to hide her body’s reaction to him forever. If he could identify her when she merely walked into a room, then he’d definitely be able to feel her pulse quicken when he touched her.

But… maybe she didn’t  _have_  to hide it. She smiled and leaned her head back against the back of the tub as she began to scheme. If she didn’t shy away when he teased her—or even better, went on the offensive—maybe he’d get uncomfortable and back off. It was worth a try, and at the very least, it might be a fun way to pass the time over the next few days.

She hummed as she relaxed again, idly thinking back to Shaun touching her in the kitchen. She skimmed a hand down her body and began to tease her clit as she thought about him pinning her against the counter. He sucked and nibbled on her ear as he told her, in excruciating detail, all the different ways he was going to make her come. She bit her lip, holding back a sigh as she rubbed herself in tight, hard circles.

In her fantasy, Shaun had picked her up and placed her on the counter. He stood between her open legs; one of his hands was in her shorts, pushing her underwear aside and teasing her wet opening with his fingertips. He pushed two of his slender fingers inside of her, hooking them against her g-spot as he slid them in and out of her slowly. He was purring lasciviously into her ear about how tight and wet she was, and how badly he wanted to bend her over and fuck her. She was moaning and whimpering aloud, trying her best to keep her noises to a murmur.

She slid her fingertips up and down her clit as she imagined how Shaun’s head would look between her legs and how his mouth would feel on her clit as he sucked and moaned eagerly. He zig-zagged his tongue up her cunt before flicking it across the sensitive bud, causing her to push her hips upward. Occasionally, Shaun would pull back and glide his fingers over her clit, watching her reaction intently before diving back into her cunt.

She moaned loudly as she fell over the precipice, her body pulsing and twitching as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her body jerked, sloshing water out of the tub and onto the floor. She sighed and gasped as she teased her clit slowly, and then let out a satisfied hum.

She rubbed her face with her hands; she felt wide awake now, and she was grinning. Her hangover had mostly subsided, and she had figured out how she was going to handle Shaun. She had gotten out of the tub and was toweling off when Shaun knocked.

“Hello? Is everything alright in there? I heard something that sounded like a groan, and then a splash. You haven’t fallen and concussed yourself, have you? I’d really hate to have to pack all this stuff up myself  _and_ nurse you back to health,” he called through the door.

_Perfect timing, Shaun._

She wrapped the towel around herself—it barely skimmed the tops of her thighs—and opened the door. Her face was flushed and her lavender-scented skin was glistening with beads of water. She smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m fine. I was just  _really_ getting into it… I mean, I was so relaxed I almost fell asleep. Thanks for checking on me, Shaun.” She reached out and squeezed his arm.

She had to stifle a laugh. Shaun looked a little dazed at the sight of her, and his glasses began fogging up as steam escaped into the apartment. He took them off and began wiping the lenses with his shirt, a smirk ghosting across his lips as he pulled his shirt up high enough to give her a glimpse of his lean torso. She thought she noticed a happy trail snaking its way down his abs and into his jeans, but she had to stop herself from staring at him.

_Oh, he’s good._

She strutted past him, letting her hips sway freely as she walked into her room. She dropped her towel just outside the door, which she left ajar as she got dressed. She was outside his line of sight, but she was sure this would ruffle his feathers—Shaun groused endlessly about being courteous to others on the rare occasion that Desmond walked through the kitchen shirtless.

“I’m going to put some clothes on, and then we can get busy,” she called out to him.

“Fine… just hurry up, will you? We only have a couple of days to pack and get out of here,” Shaun said.

She stepped out of her room wearing leggings and a low-cut t-shirt. She had put on one of her best push-up bras and was showing off an impressive amount of cleavage. Shaun briefly looked like he was choking on something, but he quickly regained his composure.

“I’ve already packed up most of my workstation. I just need help with some of my  _larger equipment_ ,” he quipped. His lips quirked into a playful smirk.

She nodded at him, refusing to take the bait. “Sure. Whatever you need.”

As they packed the equipment into boxes, it became clear that both of them had been scheming. Shaun would go out of his way to brush her fingertips when he handed her things, or put his hands on her hips as he walked past her. And everything that came out of his mouth was laced with innuendo.

“Just grip it firmly and give it a good tug.”

“It’ll be a bit of a tight fit, but I think I can work it in there.”

“It might be easier if you got on top of it.”

Her pulse raced as she listened to the suggestive phrases that rolled effortlessly off his tongue.

Shaun wasn’t the only one with tricks up his sleeve, though. As they packed, she made sure to get a little too close to him so she could press her breasts against him, or bend at the waist so he could get unobstructed views of her ass or cleavage. She spent a lot of time on her hands and knees, too, arching her back and tilting her pelvis towards him as she unplugged cables. She thought she saw him adjusting his pants once or twice, but she assumed he was just trying to tease her. 

They’d been carrying on like this for a few hours when she finally decided to broach the subject of the night before. She didn’t seem to be getting to him at all, but he was driving her insane; she decided to see if she could call a truce before she gave up and jumped him.

“So, about last night,” she began uneasily, “I have a pretty good idea about what I told you, but I’m a little fuzzy on how it all went down…”

Shaun laughed haughtily. “You don’t remember your big confession? You practically threw yourself at me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it wasn’t  _that_ bad.”

Shaun moved closer to her. “You cornered me in the kitchen, pinned me between yourself and the counter, and asked if I would let you handle my  _hidden blade.”_ His voice was low and mesmerizing—she didn’t realize that he’d trapped  _her_  against the desk until she bumped up against it. She gulped.

She was trying to remember whether she really  _had_  made that terrible pun when he leaned toward her. “So, how long have you been in love with me?”

“I am  _not_ in love with you, Shaun,” she said dismissively.

“That’s not what you said last night.” He grinned wolfishly.

“I was  _drunk_ last night. Maybe I was just trying to provoke you. You know, get a  _rise_  out of you?” She tried to get past him, but he put his hands on the desk behind her and pinned her with his hips.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s it at all,” Shaun said. “I think you  _do_  fancy me. I was rather surprised—I would have thought that  _Desmond_  was more your type. So, what is it? Is it the glasses? Do I have a sexy professor vibe that presses all the right buttons?” He traced his fingertips down the curve of her hips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. “Come on, Shaun. We have work to do.”

“It can wait,” he responded. “I have to know what it is about me that you love so much. Oh, I know…” He leaned in close and purred into her ear. “It’s the accent, isn’t it?”

Her body stiffened as she tried to suppress a shiver. Her voice was shaky. “I’m serious, Shaun. Let me go.”

He ignored her and pressed his body firmly against hers. His voice was low and breathy. “Oh, I’ve struck a nerve. It  _is_ the accent. Do you think about me talking dirty to you? Whispering filthy things in your ear?” He smirked. “Is that what you were doing in the bath earlier?”

She gaped at him angrily. “That’s enough, Shaun. If you don’t back off right now, I will  _put you down_.”

Shaun let out a short laugh. “I’d like to see you try,  _novice,”_  he hissed.

“ _What did you just call me?”_  she spat.

In a rage, she elbowed him in the face and kicked his leg out from under him. He landed on his back with a loud, hard thud. She walked predatory circles around him as he felt his cheek and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“Your technique was  _sloppy_ ,” he sneered as he began to sit up.

She pushed him back down, digging her knee into his collarbone. “That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble, Shaun. I’d be nice if I were you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he grumbled. “Besides, I can take anything you throw at me.”

She grabbed his chin and turned his head, forcing him to look at her. She gave him a piercing look, sizing him up before smirking mischievously. “Oh, Shaun. I don’t think you’re  _ready_  for what I’m about to throw at you.”


	3. Teasing Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun’s teasing has gone too far, so you take matters into your own hands to discover his true motives.

She kneeled and rolled Shaun over onto his stomach, roughly jerking his hands behind his back and holding them in place while she looked for something she could use to tie them together. Her eyes settled on a cable on his desk; she pulled it down and began wrapping it around his wrists and feet.

“Is that…  _Ethernet cable?_  You’re tying me up with Ethernet cable. God, this is so cliché,” Shaun scoffed.

“What did I say about that mouth?” she warned as she raked her nails through his hair. “And—wait, you can tell it’s an Ethernet cable just by the way it feels? God, Shaun, you are  _such_  a nerd.”

She stood up and walked back into her room. She began digging through one of her boxes, and then paused.

 _Oh my God. I have Shaun Hastings tied up on the living room floor. Am I really about to do what I_ ** _think_**   _I’m about to do?_

“My nose is itching—do you think you could come back and scratch it for me?” Shaun called flippantly from the next room. She rolled her eyes.

 _Well, that answers that question_.

She walked back into the living room carrying several lengths of hemp rope. She dropped it in front of Shaun before bending to untie his feet. She pulled him up by his shoulders and dragged him to a large armchair. She sat him down and tied his wrists to the arm rests.

“You know,” she said thoughtfully as she finished off a tight knot, “You always tease me about how useless it is for me to master knots and practice bondage techniques, but I don’t see you escaping.”

“It  _is_ useless. We aren’t cartoon supervillains, Y/N. Besides, I’m sure I could easily escape if I tried,” Shaun said haughtily.

 _He hasn’t fought me at all-–is it possible he’s actually enjoying this?_  Her pulse began to quicken at the thought, but she was still suspicious.

She looked down at him coolly. “Don’t make me gag you, Shaun.”

He smirked. “You wouldn’t. You  _love_  the sound of my voice.” He lowered his voice to a smooth growl. “I know what it did to you earlier, when I had you pinned against the desk…”

She bit her lip and gave him an unconvincing glare. 

Shaun continued. “You know, I wasn’t sure whether to believe you last night, but after that, I know you weren’t just trying to get a rise out of me.”

Her lips quirked as she glanced at his lap. “And  _did_  I get a rise out of you last night?”

He gave her a devious grin. “If you can’t remember, I’ll never tell.”

She straddled his lap and rested her arms on his shoulders. She slid slowly towards him until they were almost nose-to-nose. She felt his body tense up beneath her.

“I don’t think you’re telling me what happened because you’re afraid to admit that I piqued your interest,” she whispered. He huffed and rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

She raised an eyebrow. “Am I right?”

She swiveled her hips against his lap, and he bit his lip as a pleased sigh escaped his lips. She smirked in satisfaction and ran her fingers through his hair, making him groan and close his eyes. “I think I am. I don’t think that you would have touched and teased me like you have if you were just trying to embarrass me. Normally you would have just said something snarky… so tell me. Do you have a crush on me, Shaun?”

Shaun looked away. She turned his face so he was looking at her. She brushed his bottom lip with her thumb and then leaned in, her lips hovering briefly over his. He leaned forward slightly to close the distance, but she pulled away. He let out a low, barely audible whine. She smirked.

She idly undid the bottom two buttons of his shirt and let it splay open across his torso, revealing sleek abs and a line of dark blond hair that trailed down his stomach. Shaun shifted his hips slightly as she traced her index finger down his happy trail; she could feel his erection between her legs, straining against his jeans.

She nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear. “Well,  _I’ll_  be honest. You were right. About your accent… though I’m not sure you fully appreciate what it does to me.”

He rolled his hips up against her and murmured, “Do tell.”

“Why? So you can just keep teasing me?” She nibbled on his earlobe. He hissed and strained against the ropes.

“Who’s teasing who?” he asked. She could hear the frustration in his voice. 

She gave him a piercing look and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. “You brought this on yourself, Shaun. Trying to embarrass me in front of Desmond, teasing me all day, pinning me to the desk and saying all of those things… I warned you. But you wouldn’t stop running that  _mouth_  of yours, so here we are.”

She peeled his shirt open and grinned as she revealed his lean, muscular torso. He may not spend a lot of time in the field, but he still trained like he did. Shaun’s chest flexed as he took several deep breaths. She dragged her nails down his bare skin, and his back arched into her touch. Her fingertips dipped below the waistband of his jeans as she widened her legs and ground against his erection. Shaun’s hips bucked involuntarily at the stimulation. She leaned in and nuzzled his ear, nipping playfully at his earlobe.

“Oh god, Y/N…” he groaned. “You were right… I admit it. I’ve been thinking about you for weeks.”

She had begun biting a path down his neck and across his collarbone; his confession made her stop abruptly.

“What?” She couldn’t hide the shock in her voice.

“You heard me,” Shaun spat. His tone softened, but the strained edge in his voice remained. “I’ve been pushing your buttons all day to see how you’d react.”

“And?” She grinned and ran two fingers up his clothed erection. He shut his eyes and groaned as his hips bucked, desperate for more.

“To say that I’m pleased would clearly be an understatement. God, Y/N, when I get out of this chair…” he purred.

She paused and shivered as the sound of his low, rough voice reverberated through her body. She unbuckled his belt and started playing with the top button of his jeans.

She laughed. “When you  _get_  out _?_  Shaun, when I  _let_  you out of this chair, you’re going to be too tired to do much of anything.”

Shaun watched as she kneeled on the floor in front of him and unzipped his jeans. He raised his hips, and she slid his jeans down his hips and dropped them on the floor. She lightly fingered the waistband of his underwear; he was wearing bright azure boxer briefs, and she could see a clear outline of his broad, rigid cock beneath the fabric.

“Fuck, Shaun…” she looked up at him wide-eyed.

He eyed her warily. “What is it?” He sounded uneasy.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad,” she answered quickly. “It’s just… God, Shaun. You’re  _huge._  I never imagined—“

“So you  _did_  imagine, then?” he gave her a smug, satisfied smirk, and she grinned.

His breath hitched as she slid his boxer briefs down his hips. His cock was long and thick and unyielding as it jutted toward her. She coiled her fingers around it, enjoying its heft and pulsing warmth before stroking up and down his shaft. Shaun groaned in relief. She stroked harder, squeezing gently as she inched upward towards the head. She watched him as she glided her hand up and down his smooth shaft. Shaun’s head was leaning back against the chair and his eyes were closed; he was gasping and biting his lip as she tightened her fist around him and stroked him with a slow, steady rhythm. 

She leaned in and gave the tip a soft, tentative lick. His body jerked suddenly at the new sensation. She slid her hand down to hold his cock steady at the base while she licked a slow, teasing path down his shaft. His cock was smooth and warm against her tongue; soft moans escaped her lips as she licked and kissed every inch of him. Shaun started to whine and jerk his hips as her tongue, lips, and breath teased his cock. 

She slid the head into his mouth and sucked gently, delighting in the feeling of his supple flesh against her tongue. She enjoyed the texture and the warmth of his wide cock, and she moaned as she slid the head in and out slowly.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned, bucking his hips violently and trying to thrust deeper into her.

She slid him into her mouth as far as she could, sucking eagerly and firmly stroking his shaft. His moans provided ample encouragement—she’d imagined this scenario countless times, but her fantasies paled in comparison to the moans and gasps that were coming from him now. She bobbed her head up and down his cock, sliding him in and out of her wet mouth with vigorous enthusiasm. She strove to elicit more sounds and more sighs from the man beneath her, and was rewarded when Shaun began thrusting his hips up to meet her and moaned incoherently.

“Y/N… I’m so close…” he gasped.

She hummed, pleased with herself, and started to pull back. She slowed her pace gradually until just the head of his cock was in her mouth and she was drawing long, slow pulls up and down his shaft. He looked down at her and whimpered pitifully as she withheld his release. She let go of his cock gently, stood, and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Shhh, I know. Trust me, Shaun,” she said reassuringly. He nodded, but his cock was throbbing as it strained painfully towards her. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down.

She wriggled out of her t-shirt and leggings, revealing a pink bra and lacy grey boyshorts. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She turned and, bending over in front of him, slid her panties down her hips. Shaun ogled her shamelessly and grinned.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he purred. “I want to spread your legs and hold you down so I can bury my face in your pretty little cunt.”

“Shaun… You and  _your fucking mouth,_ ” she groaned. She was grinning.

She slid into his lap, raising up on her knees and pressing her breasts against his face. He caught one of her nipples in his mouth, and he sucked on it while massaging gently with his tongue. She slid her fingers into his hair and whimpered as he tugged on her nipple gently with his teeth. She reached down and brushed her fingertips against his cock, causing him to sink his teeth into her breast in surprise. She gasped at the sudden sensation, and he pulled back, laving slowly with his tongue to soothe her. She bit her lip and moaned.

She gripped him with one hand and slid it against the opening of her cunt. She was wet and engorged, and Shaun shuddered as she used the head of his cock to spread her wetness up and over her clit. He pulled and strained against the ropes around his wrists.

“Fuck, Y/N, just do it already…” he whined.

“Wait.” She stopped abruptly. She held his face with her unoccupied hand and pressed her lips to his. He leaned into the kiss eagerly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting it softly. She groaned, and he pushed against her and slid his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue and licked at his bottom lip as she stroked his cheek. She pulled back and grinned.

“I didn’t want to fuck you without having kissed you first,” she explained, eliciting an amused smirk from Shaun.

She repositioned his cock at her opening and slowly sank down on him. He gasped as she enveloped him, and she winced slightly as she stretched to accommodate his generous size.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, just give me a second. It’s a tight fit, Shaun…” She raised her hips slightly and then lowered herself back onto him, moaning as he filled her. “…but  _fuck_ , it feels incredible.”

“Mm, you don’t have to tell me…” Shaun’s breath hitched as she slid him in and out of her again. She slowly built up a rhythm as she grew accustomed to the feeling of his huge cock inside her tight body.

She rolled her hips against him, her clit brushing against his body as his cock dragged through her. She found a steady pace and was riding him hard, moaning and mewling as she gradually approached her release. Shaun bucked his hips up to meet her rhythmic thrusts and pulled at his bindings.

“Please…” he pleaded, “Let me touch you.”

“I’m not sure that I should…” she teased. “Not just yet.”

She thrust him inside her to the hilt and leaned back slightly. Shaun watched her with an excited curiosity. She gave him a salacious grin as she rubbed her clit for him, occasionally skimming a finger across the exposed root of his cock where their bodies joined. He shuddered and groaned as she squeezed him, his hips involuntarily jerking upward against her. She moaned as she glided her fingers across her clit in small circles and rocked her hips gently. He whimpered.

“Y/N,  _please_.” Shaun’s voice was desperate. “Let me hold you against me. I want to feel you shiver and shudder when you come.”

A soft moan escaped her lips at the thought, and she smiled. “Sure, Shaun.”

She leaned in and kissed him gently before she shifted her hips and began to stand up.


	4. Absolute Validation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your struggle with Shaun comes to a satisfying conclusion, and he shares a confession of his own.

She held onto Shaun’s shoulders as she eased off of him slowly. She sighed as his cock slid out of her; Shaun groaned as it fell against his stomach with a thud. She raked an appreciative gaze over his naked body before turning to the ropes at his wrists. She slipped her fingers inside the bindings and tugged on the ropes in a particular spot. They immediately came undone, sliding off of his wrists and onto the ground. She smirked and settled back onto his lap as he quickly shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside.

“It’s  _not_  a useless skill,” she said.

Shaun wrapped his arms around her and teased playfully, “I’m still not convinced. We may need to do some additional  _experimentation_.” He grinned and kissed her hungrily.

She swept her tongue across his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. She bit down gently on it, eliciting a deep growl that emanated from Shaun’s chest.  

Shaun’s hands were all over her-–stroking her hair, sliding up and down her back, and cupping her breasts. He squeezed and groped at her eagerly; being tied up while she sucked and teased and fucked him triggered a  _need_  to touch her, as though none of this could be real unless he could actually feel her with his own hands. 

She loved the feeling of his smooth palms on her skin, and she encouraged him to continue by sighing and moaning as he traced her curves. However, his stiff erection, which was sandwiched between their bodies, was a firm reminder her that he had interrupted her. She broke their kiss and gently pushed his shoulders until he was leaning back in the chair.

She grasped his cock and maneuvered it to her opening. Shaun thrust his hips up gently, pressing himself against her wet slit. She groaned as she pushed against him, overcoming the resistance and slowly lowering herself down onto him. She rolled her hips against him and gradually increased her rhythm. He dug his fingertips into her back and thrust his hips up, pulling her down onto his cock as he pushed inside her. She moaned, arching her back so her clit brushed against the base of his cock while she rode him.

Shaun bit and sucked on her neck, his hands sliding down her back to hold onto her hips. He slid a hand across her body and rubbed her clit gently with his thumb. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Fuck, Shaun…” she hissed as he rubbed tight circles around her clit, just as she had moments ago.

He pressed his lips against her ear and moaned softly as she rocked harder against him. Shaun dug his fingertips into her hips. He was murmuring into her ear, a near-incoherent stream of filthy words, compliments, and encouraging moans that shot straight to her clit. She was close-–her body tensed as it continued a slow, steady climb toward climax.

She dug her nails into his back and bucked her hips wildly against him. He pressed his thumb firmly against her clit and she came, moaning his name as her cunt quivered and tightened around his cock. Shaun wrapped his arms around her, moaning softly as he felt her shudder and listened to her gasp and groan. He was thrusting into her slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm and enjoying the way her body tensed and relaxed in his embrace. She buried her head in the curve of Shaun’s neck and gripped his hair, moaning against his neck as he continued to thrust into her. She sighed and whimpered and went limp against him.

She rested against his firm body, kissing and nibbling his collarbone while she caught her breath. She sat up and gave him a deep, lingering kiss before grinding her hips against him and resuming her ride. Shaun sighed as she rolled her hips slowly, arching her back so that her breasts brushed against his face. She mewled and moaned as he eagerly watched her ride him. She teased her clit gently and Shaun grinned. 

“I love that you aren’t afraid to show me what you like,” he said in a rough whisper.

She glided her fingers back and forth across her clit, sighing as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breath hitched as she increased her pace and pressure, and she whispered disjointedly, “Fuck, Shaun… _please…”_

Shaun growled, gripped her hips, and began pumping roughly into her. His broad cock brushed against her g-spot; she moaned and writhed against him, rubbing her clit and gently squeezing the base of his cock.

He gasped at the additional tightness around him. He arched his back and dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her down as he thrust harshly into her. His rhythm became erratic, and he drove his cock into her to the hilt as he came with a shudder. She rubbed her clit frantically as she felt his cock twitch within her, whimpering and crying out his name as pleasure shot through her trembling body. Shaun nuzzled her hair and groaned, sighing her name as he finished. She collapsed against him, breathing in heavy, uneven sighs.

He kissed her tenderly and stroked her hair softly. Their hearts pounded as they rested against each other. Shaun withdrew slowly, exhaling sharply as he slid out of her tight body, and wrapped his arms around her.

“That was…,” he sighed, dazed and speechless. He was grinning. “We should have started this weeks ago.”

“Agreed,” she hummed blissfully.

After a few minutes, she stirred and gazed up at him. She frowned a little as she looked at his face–-it was starting to swell where she had elbowed him earlier. “Ouch… I’m sorry about that,” she said as she touched him gingerly. 

He winced. “It’ll be fine. I suppose I deserved it. But I won’t complain if you want to make it up to me.”

She giggled and kissed his forehead. “I’m sure I can think of something…”

Shaun pressed lazy, open-mouthed kisses against her neck and laced his fingers in hers.

“So… you said you’d been thinking about me for a while?” she asked as she idly stroked his palm with her thumb.

“Yeah, a few weeks, maybe a month?” he said sleepily. “And you? You never said how long it had been for you.”

She smiled sheepishly.  “About three, four months? Well, pretty much since I joined the team, but the last few months have been especially frustrating.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “I had no idea. God, if I’d known…”

“Some assassin  _you_  are,” she teased. “Nah. Nobody else knew. I almost told Rebecca once, but I worried she might get a little  _too_  enthusiastic about trying to get us together.”

“Yes,” he mused, “like a child mashing two dolls together to make them kiss.”

She laughed and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Shaun cleared his throat. “Desmond knows… about me, I mean. Or at least he  _should_ know, if he isn’t a complete idiot.”

She gave him a perplexed look.

“Remember the day you forced me into a chair and insisted on practicing your rope skills on me?” he asked as he gently stroked the small of her back.

“Oh, yeah, I remember. You were a dick,” she replied sharply.

It had happened a week or so ago. She needed to practice and thought it might help her shake off some of her sexual frustration if she could get her hands on him. Shaun had been uncooperative and downright  _nasty_  to her. He insulted her technique, told her she was wasting her time, and huffed and struggled the entire time. He wouldn’t even  _look_ at her. He was being such a pain in the ass that she cut the session short. As soon as she’d cut him out of his bindings, Shaun had stalked off into his room and slammed the door.

Shaun gave her a halfhearted glare, but didn’t stop tracing circles on her skin. “Yes. Well. I had other things on my mind. You think  _you’ve_  been frustrated lately. The way you pouted until I agreed to help you that day-–it was incredibly sexy. I was already hard by the time I sat down. And then you got so close to me–-touching me, and breathing on my neck, and, you know,  _tying me up_. The closer you got, the more I worried. I thought that if you…  _noticed_ , it would make things awkward. So I made you stop and went to my room to… ” He trailed off. A blush was creeping into his cheeks.

"But what does this have to do with Desmond?” she asked, puzzled.

Shaun sighed. “I guess Desmond was going to tell me off for causing such a fuss. He barged into my room, and… well…  _noticed._ ”

She thought for a moment and gasped. “Wait, are you saying…?”

“Oh yes,” Shaun said with a smirk. “He opened the door, and there I was: on my knees, cock in hand, tugging on it desperately while I thought about you tying me up and fucking me into oblivion. Desmond took one look at me, backed out as quickly as he could, and has been pretending that it never happened ever since.”

She grinned as she imagined Shaun jerking his massive cock, moaning and gasping on his knees as he thought about her doing… well, pretty much exactly what she did today. 

_No wonder he didn’t fight me at all…_

He gave her an inquisitive look. “What?”

“I’m just imagining what that must have looked like… How did he know it was because of me, though?” 

“I  _might_  have been moaning your name when he walked in. Hard to say for sure, though,” he demurred unconvincingly.

She smirked. “I’ve been able to keep quiet about my feelings for months, and you can barely keep a secret for a few weeks. I told you that mouth would get you into trouble.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Shaun snapped before pulling her in for a rough kiss. She squealed as he slid a hand down her back and squeezed her ass.

She pulled back and looked at him, feigning seriousness as she tried to hold back a snicker. “Poor Desmond, though. One look at that would be enough to send anyone into shock,” she teased as she tilted her head toward his cock.

“Very funny.” Shaun rolled his eyes, but she could tell he was amused.

“I’ll stop mentioning it if it makes you uncomfortable,” she said as she stroked the back of his neck. “I’ve just… well, I’ve never seen a cock as big as yours. Much less ridden one.” She gave him a salacious grin.

He laughed. “I don’t mind at all. You know me-–I love a good ego-stroking now and then. Speaking of which, I’d love to hear about some of these fantasies you’ve been having about me,” he purred. 

She stroked his cheek and grinned at him. “We’ve got the next four days to ourselves, Shaun. I’ll just  _show_ you _.”_


End file.
